


The Wappapotsies

by carma19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma19/pseuds/carma19
Summary: After an unfortunate run-in with the paparazzi during a family grocery trip, Beca and Chloe teach their kids about the harsh realities about Mommy’s job. Then Chloe teaches Beca cameras aren't all bad after all.





	The Wappapotsies

Beca squinted through her aviators at Whole Foods’ colossal chip shelf towering over her and her almost four-year-old son at her hip. “Okay, kiddo,” Beca said, wrinkling her nose as she eyed up the options. “What do you think? Terras? Cassavas? Luke’s?” Too many goddamn brands. 

“Mmm...Chips!” Ryan lunged forward, his pudgy fist snagging a bag of Ruffles. 

Beca snorted. “Yeah, those definitely taste better than the fancy schmancy organic brands. Mama won’t be thrilled, but...” She glanced down toward the end of the aisle, where Chloe held tight to River’s hand as they perused salsa options. Beca grinned, smirking conspiratorially at her son as though he’d totally be in on her evil plot. “Let’s get both.” She set Ryan down on his toddler-sized Converse and shoved four bags of chips of differing brands and flavors into her reusable shopping bag on top of the apples and bananas and oranges she’d already acquired. 

“ _Cheese!_ ” Ryan piped with a giggle while Beca contemplated adding a pack of tortilla chips.

“Don’t worry, little dude. We already got plenty of cheese. It’s in Mama’s bag--”

“ _Cheeeeese! Cheese! Cheese! Cheeeeese!_ ” 

“Ry-Ry, what--” Beca whirled around and froze, her chest squeezing tight. 

_Paparazzi._

Five scummy fuckers with cameras pointing and snapping away at her son, who…

...put his hands on his hips and threw his head back and posed with the widest, dimple-faced smile he could muster. 

“Beca!” Chloe called down the aisle, her tone pinched and worried as she abandoned her shopping cart to crouch beside River. 

The call for help wrenched Beca into mama bear mode, especially once River burst into tears at the sight of three strange men and their big cameras snapping and popping in their faces. River clung to Chloe, burying her face in her neck. 

“Ryan! C’mere, baby,” Beca said, not wanting to scare her little hambone who clearly _loved_ the attention as she scooped him up once again, glaring daggers at the paps. “You douchebags seriously crossed a line. I’m here with my _family_ ,” she growled at the nearest one, somehow resisting the urge to shove him into the make your own peanut butter display. 

_“Oh my god, it’s Beca Mitchell!”_

The camera-wielding fuckwads pulled the attention of other shoppers, who recognized the four-time Grammy winner in her sunglasses and baseball cap. Beca ignored the calls and cries, her attention laser-focused on her wife and daughter as she hurried down the aisle to put herself in between her family and the cameras, her free hand smoothing over River’s hair. “Baby, it’s okay. We’re gonna be fine.” 

Thankfully, the Whole Foods staff swept into action, security and shelf-stockers and cashiers teaming up and finally ushering the paps out of the store. 

“I thought they weren’t allowed in,” Chloe said, dropping a kiss to her still sobbing daughter’s head. 

“They’re not supposed to be,” Beca grumbled.

“Ms. Mitchell, we’re _so_ sorry about this!” The Whole Foods manager ran over with her hands raised and flailing with apology. “Please follow me, we’ll escort you safely through our staff entrance in the back--and we’ll make sure your groceries get delivered to your home as quickly as possible.”

With a heavy sigh, Beca glanced at Chloe, who nodded. They wanted to get back to shopping--but they had to make sure the kids were safe and comfortable, first and foremost. 

The car ride home found Beca clutching the steering wheel harder than necessary, berating herself along with the Whole Foods staff for letting that happen. They’d been so smart, so careful to keep their kids shielded from the not-so-glamorous parts of Beca’s fame, and usually they flew under the radar during their family outings. 

Chloe sat in the back between the car seats, whispering constant reminders to River that they were okay. They were going home. They’d be fine. 

“Mommy?” Ryan called from his seat.

Beca caught his little face scrunched up with confusion in the rearview mirror. “What’s up, kiddo?”

“Why’d you an’ Mama get mad at the picture mans?”

Beca took a deep, shaky breath. “Because those guys aren’t good people. They’re called Paparazzi and they like to take pictures without our permission, which… is really not cool.” She knew that was way too much for a three-year-old to process, but she’d have to cool off first and make sure River was okay before she could begin figuring out a way to explain concepts like ‘celebrity’ and ‘consent’ to two toddlers.

“Wappapotsies?” Ryan cocked his head to the side.

“I don’t like the wappaposties,” River whimpered, big blue-grey eyes still brimming with tears. 

“We don’t like them either, baby,” Chloe assured them, her lips hitching into a smile Beca knew she wasn’t totally feeling, but for the kids’ sake. “Cameras and pictures aren’t always bad, but there’s a time and a place where it’s safe and okay to take someone’s picture. We can talk more about this later, guys--why don’t we make _massive_ ice cream sundaes when we get home, huh?”

Ryan gasped, beaming brighter than he had for the paps. “Ice cweam!”

Even River’s lip wibbled before pulling into a weak grin. “Can I have two scoops, Mama?”

Chloe let out a light chuckle, nodding. “I think today _totes_ calls for two scoops.”

****

They kept the kids more than occupied for the rest of the day--ice cream sundaes, playing in the backyard, a visit from Aunt Amy and a taco dinner.

After bathtime and storytime, Beca perched on the side of River’s dinosaur-themed bed, tucking the blankets up over her daughter’s chest. “Ready for your big bedtime kiss, Rivermonster?”

River’s head bobbed in a nod, and when her mommy leaned forward to plant a big, wet kiss on the side of her cheek, her arms wiggled free from the blanket and wrapped around her neck to hold her there longer. “Mommy?”

Beca pulled back enough to blink down at River, concern etched into her brow. “Yes, baby?”

Her question came on a bare, shaky whisper. “Are the wappapotsies gonna come in the house?”

Guilt surged and Beca swallowed hard, but she schooled her expression into a focused one. “No. Absolutely not. Never,” Beca said fiercely, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair out of River’s eyes. “I promise. They’ll never come in here. And even if we run into them in public again…” She sighed heavily. She and Chloe patiently answered questions the rest of the car ride home and even during sundae assembly, and Beca foolishly hoped they’d let it go. But that wasn’t reality, was it? “You can close your eyes, and Mama or I will make sure to get them to go away as soon as possible. I know it seemed… scary. I hate cameras, always have,” Beca confided, wrinkling her nose. “But they’re just pictures at the end of the day, okay? They can’t… hurt you. Cameras or the people taking the pictures.”

River softened when Beca confessed she wasn’t into cameras, and her shoulders visibly relaxed upon her Mommy’s reassurance that the camera people wouldn’t come into the house ever. “Ryan liked the wappaposties,” she whispered.

Beca snorted. “Yeah, your brother’s a piece of work,” she said with a soft laugh. “He’s more like Mama in that way, you know? Mama loves pictures, and so does Ry-Ry.”

“‘Cause Mama says pictures are mem’ries,” River said, nodding sagely. 

“Mhm. See? Not all pictures are bad. And just because those big cameras look scarier… they do the same thing. They only take pictures. That’s it.” 

River bit her lip and nodded, taking in a deep, brave breath. “Okay. G’night, Mommy.” She pressed a return kiss to Beca’s cheek before releasing her hold and settling back onto her pillow.

Beca smoothed out the blankets back over River. “Goodnight, baby.” She closed River’s door to a crack and crossed the hall to peek in on Ryan, who already snoozed in a rhythmic rumble, passed out without a care in the world. She grinned and made her way back down the hall to the master bedroom, gently closing the door behind her and sighing as she headed straight into the bathroom. 

“What a day,” Beca muttered, shoving her jeans off and kicking them in the general vicinity of the hamper before plucking the toothpaste from the drawer and squeezing some onto her electric toothbrush. She mumbled a few swears under her breath, barely comprehensible through the teeth brushing, but the strained noises carried into the bedroom anyway. 

As Beca scrubbed her teeth, her wife appeared in the bathroom mirror’s reflection, standing in the bathroom doorway.

No, leaning _purposefully_ against it, with her arm extended upward and resting along the white crown molding. In sharp contrast to Beca’s vintage Strokes t-shirt and a boring pair of boy-cut underwear, Chloe got _more_ made up for bed. She magically found time to re-curl her hair and apply full makeup as though they were ready for a night on a town, but her outfit… well.

A glob of toothpaste dribbled down Beca’s lip and she didn’t fucking notice because Chloe wore a gorgeous set of blue eyelash lace lingerie, complete with a bra and thong that left little to the imagination, a garter belt with garters clipped to thigh-high fishnet stockings. 

“It _has_ been one heck of a day, hasn’t it?” Chloe agreed with a bored sort of sigh, striding slowly into the bathroom until her hands found Beca’s waist. “I was thinking we could maybe salvage what’s left of it. What do you think, Becs?” 

Beca’s head jerked upward and frantically nodded. She fumbled to flick the switch to turn off her buzzing toothbrush, leaning over to quickly rinse her mouth. When she stood back up, Chloe was gone. “What the--” Beca hurried out of the bathroom to find her wife lying on her side atop their perfectly made bed, on the feather-filled white down comforter. Unlike their usual routine, the small chandelier above their king sized bed remained lit, and Beca wasn’t _complaining_ about her incredible view of Chloe all dressed up and ready for her, but she couldn’t hide the confusion creased between her eyes. 

Chloe sat up and batted her eyelashes at Beca. “I decided we should turn a traumatic camera-related experience into a positive one, because you know how much I love photography and I can’t have you cringing at cameras like River now.”

Beca blinked, her head tilting to the side. “Uh--what d’you--why’s--” (Words, Beca.) 

A delighted smirk twisted onto Chloe’s painted lips and she pushed up onto her knees, crawling forward to cup Beca’s cheeks and press a soft kiss to her lips, instantly adding a bit of heat to it. 

Beca moaned into the kiss, her hands twitching with eager anticipation as they settled on Chloe’s hips, her thumbs grazing over the garter belt. 

When Chloe broke for air, she tossed Beca a wink before leaning over the side of the bed, righting herself once more and offering something out to Beca.

A digital camera. 

Beca’s brow narrowed as she accepted the handheld device. “I don’t--what’s--” She managed a soft laugh. “Jesus, Chlo. You can’t expect me to figure anything out when you look like _that_.” 

“I want you to take my picture,” Chloe said. “I want you to have the power you didn’t have earlier today. I want you to use this power for good.” She settled back on the bed, lounging against the pillows. “With my _full_ permission, I want you to shoot me however you want.” 

“I--” Beca’s mouth went dry and she smacked her lips together, blinking at the camera in her hands and back up to her wife. “You want me to… shoot you? Like… like a photoshoot?”

“Mhm,” Chloe said, grinning that grin she wore when Beca was adorably slow on the uptake. “That camera’s not connected to the Internet. It’s not affiliated with any media outlets. Any picture you take… it’s just for you.” 

Comprehension slowly settled into Beca’s brain through the hazy fog of arousal. “Are you sure?” 

Chloe nodded. “Five hundred percent. I’m yours to command.” 

Beca licked her lips once more and looked down to the camera, pressing the power button. A higher pitched zipping noise rang out as the camera came alive in her hands, the photo lens extending from the front while the screen on the back turned on and Beca could see Chloe through it. She hesitated before raising the camera and pushing down on the shutter release button, the flash brightening the room for a half second as she captured the image. 

“How’d that one turn out?” Chloe asked curiously. 

“Good,” Beca said, glancing back down on the viewing screen. “Really good.”

“Do you wanna take one from a different angle, Bec?” Chloe shifted back to the center of the bed, curling up on her side and knowing the position offered ample cleavage. 

Beca didn’t hesitate, holding the camera up once more and stepping to the left to get a better angle. “Yeah, that’s--” She bit her lip and her eyes flickered over the top of the camera. “Put your hand on your hip? You’re blocking--”

Chloe’s brow quirked and she repositioned her hand as Beca requested. “Like this?”

“Perfect,” Beca said, snapping the picture. (Hell, maybe she had a knack for this amateur photography shit after all!)

“How do you want me next?” Chloe’s voice rang slightly deeper, raspier. 

Beca glanced up to her and saw it in her eyes--the slightly glazed over, pupils blown wide, telltale look of arousal. It took Beca a moment to find her voice again, but she cleared her throat and nodded her head to the side. “Roll onto your stomach?”

Chloe’s lips twisted with mischief. “Are you asking me or telling me, Bec?”

“Telling,” Beca said. “Onto your stomach.” As Chloe repositioned, Beca moved to the other side of the bed, closer to Chloe’s feet. She had an _excellent_ view of Chloe’s most perfect ass from that angle, the garters and thong absolutely heightening its appearance. 

Chloe pillowed her head on her arms and grinned back at Beca over her shoulder. “I didn’t see a flash yet.”

“I’m _working on it_ ,” Beca said, a soft laugh puffing past her lips as she took another photo. “On your knees.” Beca could’ve sworn she heard Chloe whimper as she pushed through her arms and up onto her knees, resting her weight on her elbows. 

“Like this, baby?”

“Yeah. Fuck yeah,” Beca damn near tripped over the bench at the foot of the bed as she made her way around the mattress, shooting Chloe from three different angles. “Holy shit, Chlo. You’re so fucking hot.”

“Mmm. So are you,” Chloe purred. “I can’t wait to see these pics.” 

“Not ‘til we’re done,” Beca said. “Sit up for me. Put your weight back on your heels.” 

Chloe obeyed, returning to the center of the bed and facing Beca at the foot, remaining on her knees but leaning back. “Like this?”

Beca nodded, snapping a few shots and fiddling with the zoom function. 

“Does Beca Mitchell have a new favorite gadget?” Chloe teased, an adorning smile pulling at her lips. 

“Maybe, yeah,” she allowed, a smirk twisting on her own lips. “Can you--” She hesitated, her cheeks warming.

“I can do whatever you want,” Chloe reminded her. “Tell me what you want.”

“Take that bra off,” Beca breathed, resting one knee on the bench. 

Chloe--seemingly in slow motion--reached back to unclasp her bra, slowly peeling it down her arms to toss it aside. She slid her hands up her torso and cupped her breasts, offering Beca a sultry look. 

“Holy shit,” Beca rasped, swallowing thickly as she took several shots throughout the process. Beca’s nipples puckered beneath her soft t-shirt as her wife kneaded her own breasts, pinching their peaks and sighing contentedly. “Lie back against the pillows. Spread your legs.” 

As Chloe did just that, Beca crawled onto the foot of the bed, her eyes trained on Chloe through the camera screen, her stomach twisting with delight that she could capture this memory and hold it forever. For her eyes only. 

Her eyes flickered atop the camera to find Chloe smiling serenely at her. “Where would you like my hands, Becs?”

“I, um--” Beca cleared her throat, her heavy gaze sweeping over Chloe’s form before her stare fell directly in front of her, at Chloe’s parted legs--the barely-there blue lace notably a few shades darker than the rest of the set. “Oh, _fuck_. You’re--”

Soaked. Sopping. Damn near _drenched_.

“Mmm...mhm,” Chloe offered a soft shrug. “You know I can’t help myself with you.” 

Beca shakily raised the camera and glanced up to Chloe’s face in question. “Are you sure--”

“Absolutely.”

Beca snapped a picture. And then another, and one more for good measure. “Touch yourself.” 

Chloe’s grin grew and she slid her hand down her abdomen, her middle finger pressing over the darkened patch of fabric. She inhaled sharply and rolled her hips into the contact. 

“Holy shit, yeah. Just like that.” Beca suddenly wished the camera had a video function, but she was pretty damn sure this experience would sear into her brain for eternity anyway. She snapped several shots, resisting the urge to yank Chloe’s hand away and replace it with her own. “Let me see more of you, Chlo.”

The first hint of shyness pulled on Chloe’s expression but it smoothed away an instant later. She hooked the fabric of that thong to the side, fully exposing her slightly swollen, glistening lower lips for Beca and her camera. 

Beca groaned. She damn near dropped the camera but managed to wrangle it back into a tight grip, catching her lower lip between her teeth as she took two shots of her wife fully exposed for her. “You’re--so fucking gorgeous, I can’t even--Chloe, holy fuck.” 

Chloe shuddered with want, her fingers passively circling her clit as she kept her eyes locked on her wife. “I love you so much, Bec,” she whispered. “You getting all protective of us earlier--” She sucked in a sharp breath when she applied too much pressure and exhaled with a shiver. “--it turned me on _so_ much.” 

“I--I love you, too,” Beca croaked, taking another picture but becoming increasingly overheated. She set the camera down and tugged her t-shirt over her head, revealing her nipple piercings and tattoos. 

“Have you taken enough pics yet?” Chloe quirked a brow. “Y’know, one day I’m gonna send you one of those--I’ll text it to you when you’re in the studio or when you’re away for a big show or event. Get you all hot and bothered just like you are now.”

Another hoarse chuckle puffed into the air between them and Beca rolled her eyes. “Jesus. As if you ever had trouble getting me hot and bothered.” But the thought of those pictures showing up when she least expected them… shit. “Chlo, can I--” She set the camera aside and crawled forward, licking her lips.

“Oh god, yes.” Chloe reached up to tangle her hand in Beca’s hair, yanking her between her legs with far more force than she’d anticipated. She didn’t care, though--this whole photoshoot thing got her hotter than she thought it would and she _needed_ Beca and her talented tongue more than anything in the world in that moment. 

Beca got right to work, humming a broken cry against Chloe’s sweet center as she expertly stroked her tongue through her wife’s folds, teasing around her clit just how Chloe liked. Another wave of heat washed over Beca when Chloe’s heel dug into her back. 

“Shit, baby. More. Please. I’m so close,” Chloe whimpered, her body rolling into the contact. 

Beca knew exactly what Chloe needed, sinking two fingers deep inside Chloe’s heat while her tongue and lips stimulated her swollen bundle of nerves. Those fingers thrust slowly at first but quickly gained momentum, crooking against the magical spongy patch of tissue deep inside until--

Chloe’s walls squeezed Beca’s fingers nearly as tight as her fingers fisted in Beca’s hair and she flew over that precipice with a drowning gasp, her mouth falling open in a silent scream as her back arched up off the bed. She collapsed and her hips rolled a few more times against Beca’s mouth and fingers, aftershocks jolting through her body until her hands and feet grew numb. “Holy shit,” she whispered shakily, panting and laughing as she relaxed her grip on Beca. “Oh god, that was--so good. You’re so damn good.” 

Beca wiped her lips with the back of her hand and kissed her way up Chloe’s abdomen, her sternum, and at the hollow of her throat before landing on her mouth. She smirked down at her still shivering wife, reaching for the camera and holding it up. “You want a post orgasm selfie, babe?”

A bright giggle escaped Chloe and she took the camera from Beca, shifting to set it on her bedside table for safekeeping. “I want you to ride my tongue ‘til you come,” she murmured, lifting her head to nip and nibble at Beca’s bottom lip. 

A shuddering groan escaped Beca and a lazy smile twisted on her lips. “Oh, fuck. Imagine the shot I could get with me straddling your face though…” Beca reached for the camera again in jest.

Chloe gasped and took Beca’s wrist, shooting her an admonishing smirk. “I’ve created a monster.” 

“Yeah, you have,” Beca said, reaching down to rid herself of her boy-cut briefs. “A _wappapotsie_ monster.” 

“Oh my god,” Chloe choked, a fresh wave of giggles escaping as she snagged Beca’s hand and urged her upward. “Come up here.” 

And Beca did.

Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Feel free to connect with me on Tumblr @ icarli :D


End file.
